Currently eyeglasses are known which have, between the temples and the front, hinges that make it possible to slightly splay the temples with respect to the configuration of use.
Such over-opening of the temples facilitates the user in the act of wearing the eyeglasses and, during such operations, it prevents the hinges from being subjected to excessive opening forces, which could damage the hinge, but also the temples or the front of the eyeglasses.
The hinges that allow such over-opening are hinges of the elastic type, i.e. they are hinges that exert an elastic force to return the temples, in order to bring them from an optional over-open position to the normal open position that they have to maintain when the eyeglass frame is worn by the user.
Conventional hinges that make such over-opening possible however generally have complex structures, and the assembly of eyeglasses that mount such hinges generally requires the execution of many manual operations, with a consequent considerable increase in production and assembly times.
For example, conventional hinges use helical springs, which are accommodated in adapted cylindrical seats provided in the eyeglass frame proper, and are associated with tie rods that transmit to the temple the elastic return force required in order to move the temples to the normal open position.
It is evident that eyeglasses provided with such conventional hinges, in addition to difficulties in providing such components, also present difficulties and delays in the assembly operations.